Oscuro Pasado Brillante Presente
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Después del accidente en el cumpleaños de Bella. Alice decide que es tiempo de averiguar quién fue en el pasado así que regresa a Biloxi en busca de respuestas. Alice
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por leer!!

Aunque quisiera los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; yo sólo los tomé prestados para crearle un pasado a mi personaje favorito de la saga Alice. Este es mi primer fic de la pareja A&J Espero les guste mucho y me apoyen con sus comentarios para mejorar capítulo tras capítulo.

* * *

**El viaje  
**

- ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Jasper, intrigado, y sorprendido de la decisión que había tomado su pequeña Alice.

- Sí- Respondió ella, a la vez que mandaba a imprimir la información que se veía expuesta en el monitor de su computadora. – No necesitas decirme que estás preocupado, puedo sentirlo, pero quiero que sepas que todo saldrá bien.

- Si lo dices tú, entonces no hay porque dudarlo. Pero por favor permíteme acompañarte. Sé que es algo que crees que debes hacer sola, pero sabes que sin ti me perdería. No importa cuántas veces Edward trate de convencerme que todo está bien, sé que fui el culpable de su separación con Bella, la separación de la familia y la perdida de tu mejor amiga.

No era la intención de Jasper, pero la habitación se llenó de un sentimiento de abandono y culpabilidad que a cualquiera podría volver loco. Alice no se sorprendió ni por la petición ni por el ambiente, y no sólo porque desde el momento en que encendió la computadora supo lo que pasaría, sino porque desde hace semanas Jasper no hacía otra cosa que lamentarse por lo ocurrido en la cena de cumpleaños de Bella.

- Cariño, claro que puedes venir conmigo- Pronunció la joven vampiro a la vez que abrazaba a su amor y a pesar de lo frío de sus cuerpos hacía todo lo posible por consolar el corazón herido, que aunque ya no latía era víctima del más grave dolor. – Todo en esta vida pasa por algo, y yo sé que aunque ahora parezca que todo está fuera de lugar, pronto sabré armar este rompecabezas.

- Siempre lo haces- Declaró Jasper con una gran sonrisa- pero recuerda que le prometiste a Edward no vigilar a Bella.

- En verdad ¿Crees que lo dijo en serio?, Ja qué clase de amante sería, si deja a ese imán para los problemas sin protección. – Reprochó indignada.

- Él trata de protegerla; y aunque parezca lo contrario la ama más que a nada en este mundo. Así que trata de comprenderlo y ayudarlo en su cometido. Sabes que yo hubiera preferido ser el que se alejara.

- Calla, no digas eso. Yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo y si crees que es lo mejor, trataré de no inmiscuirme en los asuntos de Bella, pero no prometo nada en casos extremos.

- Perfecto, sólo en casos extremos.-acordó el joven de cabellos rubios- Ahora ¿estás lista para empacar? Tenemos una familia por conocer.

- Sí – saltó ella emocionada- ¡Biloxi, allá vamos! Y por favor Jazz no intentes convencerme de viajar en el convertible, acaso no sabes que estarán a más de 30 grados centígrados cuando lleguemos.

- No todos podemos predecir el tiempo muñeca- torció la boca al hacer el comentario-Entre las cosas que más disfrutaba era conducir a toda velocidad y sentir el viento en su cara - ¿Crees que Emmet nos preste el Jeep?

- Ni aunque fuera nuestra única opción, lo mejor será alquilar algo al llegar y no te preocupes por el vuelo no habrán muchos pasajeros a bordo.- Alice sabía lo difícil que era para Jasper estar con humanos en lugares cerrados por mucho tiempo, y más en el caso de los aviones, puesto que aparte de controlar su "hambre" tenía que lidiar con las emociones de todos los presentes como la azafata que no soporta los tacones, el niño que quiere vomitar o algún depresivo maniático.

- Gracias, eso será de gran ayuda.- Sonrió- Si no te importa me gustaría salir de caza antes de partir sólo por precaución.

-Por supuesto, yo también me empiezo a sentir hambrienta.

Alice lo tomó de la mano y los dos salieron en dirección al bosque. Cazar los hacía sentir libres en su totalidad, era la única actividad en la cual podían actuar sin precauciones, y los dos amaban profundamente esa diversión. No sabían aún con exactitud cuánto tiempo podía pasar antes de volver a alimentarse así que no dudaron en sobrepasarse un poco.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se presentaron ante Tanya y su familia para informar sobre su partida.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la caza?- Preguntó Tanya al verlos entrar a la casa.

- Perfecta. Debo confesar que extrañaba la nieve- Contestó Jasper quien aún sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y no se molestaba por ocultarlo.

- Me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado. La próxima vez me gustaría que fuéramos juntos.- Comentó Eleazar la pareja de Carmen.

- Es un hecho- Afirmó Jasper- pero me temo que tendrá que esperar ¿verdad Alice?

- Desafortunadamente creo que así será. Jazz tiene que volver a la Universidad y nos gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje antes de eso. – Informó Alice consternada, pues el Clan de Denali siempre habían sido increíblemente amables con ella, y ahora que su propia familia estaba "separada" le costaba trabajo abandonar otra.

- ¡Es una lástima!, esperábamos contar con su presencia por más tiempo-

- En verdad lo sentimos – Interrumpió Alice - pero en cuanto podamos regresar lo haremos sin dudarlo.

Tanya la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Era imposible no encariñarse con la presencia de Alice.

- Será un viaje de placer. Estaremos bien. – Comentó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- Sabes que las puertas de nuestro hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes. Así que no tarden en regresar- Agregó Tanya.

- Gracias, igualmente. Nos encantaría que nos visitaran algún día, todos estaríamos muy felices.

Jasper tomó de la mano a Alice y al anochecer ya se encontraban en la sala VIP de la línea aérea que los llevaría a Biloxi.

- Creo que deberías llamar a Carlise antes de tomar el avión- Le sugirió Jasper, poniendo en sus manos su celular.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que Esme no lo entienda. Ella se preocupará de sobremanera y no quiero que lo haga. Tiene suficiente con Edward.

- Es preferible que sepan lo que vas a hacer.

Alice le hizo una mueca de disgusto y marco el número de mala gana.

- Aló ¿Carlise?- Sí, sí a mi también me da gusto oírte. Sí los dos estamos bien, pero ya no estamos con Tanya, por eso mismo llamaba en unos minutos viajaremos hacia Biloxi, he descubierto que mi hermana menor y su hija siguen viviendo ahí y me gustaría de ser posible saber algo más de mí. Sí, sí ya sé que es arriesgado, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo. Nos cuidaremos, te lo prometo.

Alice cerró el celular con una mirada triste y Jasper la abrazó. No necesitaba que le dijera qué opinaba Carlise, él había escuchado todo y estaba de acuerdo. Era algo peligroso y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alice al enfrentarse a su pasado.

El vuelo fue largo, pero tranquilo tal como Alice lo había pronosticado y en cuanto pisaron tierra Jasper pudo sentir la ansiedad que experimentaba su compañera, quien para disimularlo se dedicó a confirmar la reservación del hotel y otros detalles.

Jasper tuvo que mandar una onda de indiferencia a los presentes, ya que se empezaba a correr el rumor de que ellos eran "Alguna pareja famosa", y esto se lo atribuían al voluptuoso equipaje de Alice así como a sus atuendos. No era la primera vez que les ocurría así que sabía muy bien como actuar.

Alice por su parte encontraba divertido la situación, así que no se molestó cuando una pequeña se acercó a ella a pedirle un autógrafo antes de que subieran al vehículo que los llevaría a su hotel.

Jasper conocía muy bien la rutina al llegar al cuarto: Daría al botones una exuberante propina para asegurarse que no serían molestados, Alice a la velocidad de la luz acomodaría su equipaje en clóset , y después la observaría saltar sobre la cama que no usarían, pero no podía perder oportunidad de comprobar si era cómoda o no. Iría al baño a oler y a probar los productos de higiene y luego lo llamaría para decirle todo lo que ella cambiaría de la habitación. Sí Jasper conocía muy bien a su esposa; por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando la vio pasmada observando la ciudad a través de la ventana de la terraza. Ni una pequeña inspección a la habitación, ni una palabra, ni un jugueteo. Se veía tan indefensa, que no pudo soportarlo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba a su lado protegiéndola con todo su ser.

-Tengo miedo- Declaró ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Jasper.

- Lo sé, amor y también sé yo siempre te amaré y no dejaré que nada te dañe.

- Estaremos bien, nada nos hará daño. Lo he visto. – Sonrió- Tengo miedo de mí misma, de mi pasado.

- Todo estará bien pequeña. No importa quién fuiste ni qué hiciste, lo importante es el maravilloso ser que eres ahora y nada de lo que descubras podrá cambiarte.

Alice lo beso intensamente, y Jasper le correspondió llenando el cuarto de todo el amor que había en su interior por ella. Mientras estuviera a su lado ella nunca sentiría miedo otra vez.


	2. Encuentros

Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron el primer capítulo ) ,aquí está el segundo espero y supere sus espectativas.

* * *

Encuentros

El fuertísimo sol que brillaba sobre Biloxi, impedía que Alice y Jasper salieran de la habitación durante el día, pero cada uno disfrutaba tanto la presencia del otro, que eso no representaba ningún problema.

Jasper se entretenía leyendo sobre la historia de la ciudad, mientras que Alice trataba de pronosticar la mejor hora para establecer contacto con su sobrina.

- En estos momentos ella está en casa; prepara el desayuno, y saldrá a su clase de Yoga. ¿Crees que debería hablarle antes de presentarme en su casa o sólo llegar?- Preguntó indecisa - He visualizado las dos opciones, y si sólo me presento, sin anunciarme, se muestra incrédula pero comprensible. Creo que tú tienes que ver en lo último- Sonrío complacida.

- Si decides llamarle, yo no podré intervenir en lo absoluto. En cambio si sólo llegamos, puedo preparar el ambiente- Insinuó él

- Eres perverso ¿Lo sabías? – Le decía Alice, a la par que le hacía cosquillas en las costillas y daba pequeños saltos a su alrededor para impedir que él la atrapara.

- Me lo habían dicho antes. Pero que yo recuerde nunca te has quejado- Contestó él, intentando aparentar molestia, a la vez que le devolvía el ataque de cosquillas hasta que ésta se rindió.

- En lo absoluto. Me parece genial- dijo entre risas- Nadie como tú para hacerme sentir en el cielo cariño. Pediré que traigan el auto a las 7:00 Nada mejor que llegar a cenar, pasaremos por un pie de frambuesas. Algo me dice que es su favorito.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando mientras Alice se probaba un atuendo tras otro y lo mismo obligaba a hacer a su pareja, pues aún no decidía que llevar puesto para la visita de esta tarde.

- Creo que la camisa azul me sienta mejor- Sugirió Jasper, con precaución.

- No, no. Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ese color te hace ver más pálido. La guinda me gusta más- Le regaño Alice, indignada que después de tantos años Jazz aún insistiera en que el azul era su color. Tal vez en otro tiempo lo fuera, cuando sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, pero ahora que ya no quedaba rastro de esas épocas, tenía que resignarse a usar otros colores.

- Muy bien entonces llevaré la guinda.- Suspiró Jasper aliviado de ya no tener que seguir probándose más atuendos- Sabes ahora que algo cálculos ya hacia tiempo que no viajábamos sólo tú yo.

- La última vez fue si no mal recuerdo fue cuando fuiste el único que no me abandonó en mi misión de seguir a los Beatles en cualquier lugar que se presentaran. Ja me gustaba como se sorprendían de que yo siempre supiera dónde iban a estar. Creo que sí fui algo obsesiva. – Comentó Alice orgullosa de aquellos tiempos.

- Los seguimos por casi tres años, creo que eso fue más que una obsesión. En verdad empecé a temer que quisieras alimentarte de Yoko Ono. – Bromeó Jasper

- Lo llegué a pensa,r pero nunca podría alimentarme de esa horrible mujer. En una media hora podremos salir sin problemas, y el auto de alquiler llegará a tiempo.

Jasper se desilusionó al ver que un pequeño auto compacto, nada veloz ni atractivo, los estaba esperando. Alice al ver su cara le dio un pequeño codazo y le recordó que aparentarían ser unos simples estudiantes universitarios, los cuales obvio no tendrían los ingresos necesarios para manejar un Corvertte o algo por el estilo. Jasper se negó a manejar tal cosa y sin poner objeción Alice tomó el volante.

Las calles de Biloxi eran bulliciosas y la joven vampira se emocionó mucho al ver la gran cantidad de Casinos que había en la Ciudad y por fin estuvo segura de algo: Pasara lo que pasara se iría de ahí con muchos billetes verdes.

- Mira, mira y yo soy el perverso. Vas a exprimir esos casinos lo más que puedas ¿cierto?- Le preguntó Jasper quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Sólo lo necesario ja, hace tanto que no juego. Desde ese pequeño incidente en las vegas. – Contestó ella entristecida.

- Ese pequeño incidente fue hace unos meses. – Le recordó él sarcásticamente- y si no hubiera sido por Edward nos hubiera costado la identidad.

- Pues para mí fue hace tiempo- Ella le reclamó haciendo una cara de puchero que a cualquier hubiera roto el corazón.

- Muy bien jugaremos todo lo que gustes- Respondió él a la vez que le depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla. La amaba tanto que nunca podía decirle que No. Siempre cedía a sus peticiones no importando que locas fueran.

No tardaron mucho en dar con la antigua casa de los Brandon, actualmente habitada por su hermana y sobrina. Alice estacionó el auto y observó detenidamente la construcción de finales del siglo XIX. Jasper posó su brazo en uno de sus hombros para calmarla.

- Por más que me esfuerzo, no recuerdo nada. Se supone que alguna vez este fue mi hogar, debería representar algo para mí. – Se quejó ella.

- Los recuerdos no llegarán por arte de magia sólo por estar aquí. No te esfuerces tratando de ver algo que puedes. Tranquila, - La tomó de la mano y avanzaron lentamente hacia la puerta.

Jasper ya tenía todo bajo control para cuando ella tocó la puerta. Al primer llamado nadie respondió y esto no preocupó a Alice ya que ella ya había visto que saldría hasta el tercero. Mientras se daba tiempo para ver con sus ojos de vampiro todos los detalles de ese hogar: Los colores, la madera, las plantas. Observaba todo con sumo cuidado intentando que su mente recordara algo.

Al tercer llamado, una señora de mediana estatura y de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos años abrió la puerta. Alice sonrió de par en par y sin más preámbulos se presentó.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y estoy aquí porque creo que usted es mi tía y puede darme información sobre mi abuela, Mary Alice Brandon. Él es mi novio, Jasper Hale y estamos encantados de conocerla.

- Marianne Farley, mucho gusto. – La mujer extendió la mano a la expresiva joven que se encontraba en su puerta. El contacto con su piel le produjo escalofríos pero no miedo. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común, hubiera cerrado la puerta en ese instante. Sí cualquier persona que no estuviera bajo la influencia de Jasper.

Marianne se encontraba sorprendida por la aparición de aquella joven pareja en su casa. En estos tiempos de violencia, no era una buena idea invitar a pasar a un par de desconocidos a tu hogar, y menos cuando vives sola con tu madre de casi cien años, pero había algo inexplicable que la hacia sentir que todo estaba bien y no habría problema.

-Les gustaría pasar a charlar. Aquí afuera hace mucho calor.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias.- Respondió Alice alegremente. – Traje pie de frambuesa, espero que te guste.

- Sí claro, es mi favorito.

El interior de la casa, reflejaba mucho de la vida de Marianne y las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de su familia. Alice sintió como si de pronto la hubieran golpeado con el más fuerte de los puños en el corazón, y por primera vez en su existencia como vampiro sintió nostalgia por lo que pudo haber sido. Ella pudo estar en cualquiera de esas fotos, pero para ellos, ella no existía.

Jasper sintió tal dolor, pudo haberlo desaparecido en un segundo pero eso hubiera sido intervenir en las emociones de su amada, emociones que eran privadas y él no tenía el derecho sobre ellas. Así que sólo se limitó a sostener la mano de Alice entre la suya con más fuerza.

- Tomen asiento por favor. – Los invitó Marianne - No sé si entendí muy bien. Dices que piensas que soy tu tía y estás relacionada con Mary Alice Brandon.

- Sí, soy su nieta. – Confirmó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Marianne se dirigió hasta un rincón de la sala donde había una fotografía muy vieja de cuatro niñas - Siento decirte esto, pero, Mary Alice, la hermana mayor de mi madre, murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando era muy joven, no más de 14 años. Esta foto fue tomada unos días antes de su muerte es imposible que tú seas su nieta.

Alice sin tener cuidado de ocultar sus habilidades en un segundo estaba mirando el antiguo retrato. Ahí estaba ella a sus catorce años, pequeña , delgada, de grandes ojos, y con una larga y ondulada cabellera negra la cual enmarcaba su dulce rostro.

- ¡Ella no murió! - Intervino Alice reflejando en su voz toda la nostalgia y tristeza que su interior albergaba - Fue llevada a un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Su muerte sólo fue un engaño para que la gente no hablara de ella. Por favor déjame hablar con tu madre, ella tal vez recuerde algo.

Jasper se le unió, posando de nuevo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amada. Debía contener toda esa tristeza, debía hacer algo pronto antes de que Alice perdiera el control enfrente de Marianne, quien empezaba a asustarse.

- Tranquila Alice, recuerda que tú misma hace poco descubriste qué le había pasado en realidad a tu abuela. Creo que no debe sorprenderte que su propia familia tampoco supiera la verdad.- Habló Jasper por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa - Deja que Marianne te de la versión de los hechos, y después tú podrás darle la tuya, y así podremos armar este rompecabezas.

Alice lo miró directo a los ojos, y una mirada le bastó para saber que Jasper tenía razón así que dejó que Marianne continuara con su historia.

- No creo que mamá pueda ayudarte, ella sólo tenía cuatro años cuando el accidente sucedió. Mira- Dijo señalando a la más pequeña niña de las fotos- Ella es mi madre, y debido a su avanzada edad sus recuerdos aún son más confusos. Yo tampoco sé mucho puesto que por lo que escuché de las tías su muerte fue tan fuerte para la familia que su padre les prohibió hablar de ella.

- Mary Alice no murió- Esta vez fue Jasper quien la contradijo- Como Alice ya le había comentado, fue enviada a un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella al parecer podía ver el futuro y esto asustó a sus padres. Los métodos que utilizaron en el lugar para intentar curarla afectaron su memoria y su propia salud, así que un enfermero que trabajaba en el lugar se apiado de ella y temiendo que muriera en el lugar o que algo peor le pasara puesto que sus padres nunca habían regresado a verla, decidió ayudarla a escapar.

Sin recuerdo alguno vago un tiempo sin rumbo- Tomó la palabra Alice - hasta que se encontró con un viejo veterano de guerra apellidado Whitlock, se enamoraron y en poco tiempo formaron su propio hogar. Desgraciadamente ella nunca pudo recordar nada de su vida pasada; y fue hasta hace poco que yo me interesé por descubrir mis orígenes, bueno los suyos. Así fue como localicé su hoja de ingresó al hospital y pude localizarte a ti– Concluyó Alice.

- En verdad es una historia sorprendente. – Respondió Marianne- No puedo creer que mis abuelos fueran capaces de abandonar a su hija de esa forma.- dijo tomando la mano de Alice- Me apena mucho el descubrir eso. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que vivió tu abuela.

- Por eso mismo necesito ver a tu madre- No importa que recuerde poco o nada, es importante para mí. Siento que se lo debo a la vieja Mary Alice.

Mariane accedió y los condujo hasta la habitación de Cynthia. Por más de cincuenta años Jasper había estado a su lado, tanto en momentos buenos como malos, podría haberle jurado a cualquiera que conocía cada emoción, cada sentimiento que Alice pudiese albergar, pero al entrar al cuarto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

No podía dar crédito de la repentina soledad, miedo, tristeza, angustia, oscuridad a la cual se estaba enfrentando al ver a aquella vieja mujer acostada en una pequeña cama.

- Duerme mucho- murmuró Marianne, pero puedo despertarla si gustan.

- No, no lo hagas. No es necesario- Respondió Alice un tanto desilusionada, pero sabía que ni Edward con su especial talento para leer pensamientos podría obtener algo de su hermana. No valía la pena molestarla. - No quisiera causarte más molestias Marianne. Creo que será mejor que te dejemos descansar a ti también. En verdad ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

Marianne, la miró y sin darle respuesta a su comentario se dirigió al ropero de su madre y de entre vestidos y chales sacó una pequeña caja. Alice empezaba a tener ciertas visiones de lo que vendría a continuación, pero no podía confiar mucho en éstas.

- Alice, sé que mi madre no puede ayudarte, y yo tampoco, pero creo que esto sí – Dijo señalando la pequeña caja – Como sabes esta casa siempre ha pertenecido a la familia, y a pesar de los años mi madre logró guardar algunas cosas de ésa época, como fotos, recortes, invitaciones, pero en especial creo que hay algo que te puede interesar mucho.

La joven vampiro por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que su sobrina le estaba presentando, así que Jasper fu el que tomó la caja de las manos de Marinne.

- Dentro encontrarás el diario de mi madre, al ser la menor de las hermanas tenía que usar todo aquello que sus hermanas ya no utilizaban como los vestidos o juguetes y este diario no fue la excepción. Son pocas las hojas que tu abuela utilizó pero creo que te ayudarán a saber más sobre ella.

- ¿En verdad lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Alice al borde de un ataque de felicidad. No le importaba que sólo hubiese en ese diario una palabra escrita por ella, esa palabra sería de su YO pasado, aquel que ya no recordaba y por el cual ahora era lo que era.

- Sí. Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma - Le confirmó Marianne-

Alice sin pensarlo la abrazó y Jasper tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que Marianne pudiese sentir miedo por tan efusivo agradecimiento.

- No te preocupes en buscar una excusa para despedirte Alice, puedo ver que te mueres por revisar el contenido de la caja, no es necesario que lo leas aquí, puedes llevártelo, creo que ahora tú lo necesitas más que mi mamá puedes quedártelo.

- ¡Te juro que este es el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho!

- No tienes nada que agradecer. No sé que me sucede pero creo que me has contagiado tu felicidad y puedo decirte que ver tus ojos brillar con tanta emoción es la mejor prueba de que he hecho lo correcto en entregarte esto.

Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas a Jasper, y sonrió de nuevo encantada a Marianne mientras subían de nuevo al auto en dirección al hotel. Nada podía hacerla sentir mal en este momento, ni siquiera la velocidad tan lenta a la cual le parecía que el carro se desplazaba, porque en sus manos estaban las piezas que le faltaban al rompecabezas de su vida y ya podía sentirse casi completa.


	3. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación 505, sólo podía ser comparado con aquel que se encuentra en un lugar abandonado, y cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese instante, sólo hubiera sido capaz de ver dos preciosas estatuas de marfil sobre la cama.

Cualquier hubiera pensado eso, cualquiera que no tuviera idea de que Alice y Jasper eran una pareja de vampiros.

Alice se había instalado en la cama en posición de flor de loto con Jasper situado estratégicamente a sus espaldas con su cabeza ligeramente recargada en su hombro y enfrente de ellos estaba la caja de metal sin abrir.

- ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó él- Puedo sentir tu miedo, pero también tus enormes deseos de descubrir la verdad.

- Intento saber qué pasará, pero no puedo. – Respondió ella - Eso es muy frustrante. Al parecer no puedo medir las repercusiones que esto pueda ocasionar.

- No te preocupes por eso, al final el pasado es algo que ya quedó atrás.

- Prometes que si lo que descubro no me gusta, podremos mantenerlo sólo entre tú y yo.

- Lo prometo- Juró él- Sólo se sabrá lo que tu quieras que sepan.

- Gracias- Susurró a su oído, para después con un movimiento invisible a la vista humana, abrir la casa y tomar el diario entre sus manos.

19 de octubre de 1914

Querido Diario:

¡Estoy tan emocionada que mis manos tiemblan al momento de escribir estas palabras! No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos semanas desde que te vi en el aparador de la tienda de los Devrad y ahora te tengo en mis manos.

Yo sabía que papá al final accedería a comprármelo (lo vi en mis sueños), pero no sabía si tendría que esperar hasta mi cumpleaños o sería antes.

¡Ho perdón he sido tan mal educada!, He empezado a escribir sin antes presentarme. Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, pero odio que me llamen Mary, es tan común, y yo para nada lo soy. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 14, soy oficialmente una señorita y tú eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, el primero de muchos, porque tendré que esperar por los otros hasta el sábado cuando sea mi gran fiesta.

Está semana me he sentido en el cielo siendo tratada como una princesa, mis padres no son una familia acomodada, pero han hecho todo lo posible para que mi presentación en sociedad sea de lo mejor y vaya que lo será.

Te preguntarás cómo es que lo sé, es extraño pero a veces cuando algo importante va a pasar puedo verlo en mis sueños, antes esto ocurría muy vagamente, pero conforme los años han pasado, estos sueños han sido más claros y constantes.

Por lo regular siempre sé cuando va a llover o si tendremos un día soleado. A mi madre y a mi nana está información les es muy útil porque así saben si podrán salir a tender la ropa o no. A mi padre al principio esta curiosa habilidad también le causaba cierta gracia, pero desde que empecé a soñar con cosas un poco más "serias" su actitud respecto a mi pequeño don han cambiado. Por ejemplo hace una semana cuando me llevaban con la mejor modista del estado para que realizará mi vestido, casi le da un ataque cuando en el trayecto, le dije que por nada del mundo dejaría que mi vestido fuera azul turquesa, primero tendrían que sacarme los ojos, puesto que ese color había pasado de moda el verano pasado.

- Mary Alice ¿Cómo sabes que la Sra. Falguières te hará un vestido de ese color? – Preguntó mi padre, como si fuera la primera vez que yo hiciera un comentario como aquel.

- Lo vi anoche en mis sueños. – Le respondí de la manera más natural.

- Te sugiero que no sigas diciendo semejantes tonterías, si no nunca lograremos casarte. – Respondió él de lo más indignado.

- ¿Casarme? No lo creo, yo voy a ser bailarina. La Srita. Tropp dice que en Nueva York hay una escuela que seguramente me reclutaría si me viera bailar, y si entreno mucho estaré lista para las audiciones en noviembre.

- Nueva York , definitivamente estás loca. Pasas demasiado tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes y no el sufi­ciente pensando en el mundo que te rodea. Deberías estar contenta con lo que tienes, y no llenarte la cabeza de fanta­sías.

—Me gustan las fantasías —repliqué con impaciencia. Oh, ¿por qué me molestaba en discutir? Mis padres nunca me entenderían, así que el resto del trayecto me la pase en silencio, imaginándome en el hermoso traje de ballet que usaría en la audición. Tal era mi extracción del mundo real que ni me di cuenta a qué hora llegamos al taller de mi modista, la cual tal como ya lo había dicho en el camino nos esperaba con una gran variedad de telas todas en azul turquesa.

- Te lo dije papá, primero muerta antes de presentarme en sociedad envuelta en ese color.

Mi padre me miro de nuevo como si estuviera loca, pero mi madre lo calmó antes de que hiciera alguna escena y lo convenció de que seguramente en la semana había visto a través de la vitrina los rollos de tela.

- Pequeña, pero si este color va perfecto con tu tono de piel, como puedes decir que no te gusta. – La modista se dirigió a mi a la vez que me mostraba las telas.

- Claro que sé que el tono va perfecto con mi piel, pero tal vez usted no lo sepa pero este es el tono que utilizaron la mayoría de las debutantes el verano pasado. Si yo lo usara este año no sólo sería tachada de poco conocedora de la moda, sino que tal vez muchos pensarían que el vestido no ha sido especialmente hecho para mí, y he comprado uno de segunda mano. ¡Se imagina tal barbaridad!

Mis padres se sintieron tan avergonzados ante la idea de que fueran tachados de avaros que de inmediato le pidieron a la modista que cumpliera mis deseos, y yo ante todo deseaba ser única, marcar tendencias, así que para el gran día escogí una tela hermosa en una tonalidad lila, la cual podría asegurar jamás se había visto antes y así pase el resto de la semana en dicho taller donde se la pasaron para mi gusto, midiéndome, poniéndome alfileres y hablando de mí como si fuera una muñeca en vez de una persona. ¿Acaso existe algo mejor? No lo creo.

Mi querido recién confidente, me gustaría escribir más pero estoy más que segura que mi madre me ha preparado un pastel y en cualquier momento me llamarán a partirlo.

Con amor,

Alice

Con una casi insonora risa Jasper regresó a Alice al presente, y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Vestidos, bailes, fantasías……. No sé tú, pero yo veo mucho de ti en esas palabras.

- Sí, lo sé – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- es bueno saber que siempre he tenido un gran estilo, de otra forma hubiera preferido no saber nada de mi antigua yo.

- Yo te hubiera amado de todas formas - Jasper la abrazó y depositó un tierno beso en su frente para animarla a continuar la lectura.


	4. Desde Siempre

25 de octubre 1914

Querido diario:

La fiesta fue todo un éxito tal como lo había predicho. Todos quedaron encantados con mi vestido, estoy segura que hablarán de el por mucho tiempo, puesto que dudo que alguien tenga el mismo talento para la moda como yo.

Todo fue perfecto, la comida, la decoración y ¡ por Dios el baile! La orquesta que contrató mi padre es una de las mejores, y tocó todas las piezas que quise.Baile como nunca, demostrando a todos mis grandes habilidades; incluso mi padre tuvo que aceptar que tenía un talento especial para la danza.

Afortunadamente la noche de ayer soñé que el joven Mcartey, me proponía bailar a principio de la velada, y con su nata torpeza sin proponerlo tiraba el ponche sobre mi hermoso atuendo, y yo en venganza lo golpeaba sin parar con un ramillete de azucenas. Definitivamente una de las peores pesadillas que he tenido. Así que cuando lo vi acercarse, le pedí a mi prima Emma que lo alejara de mí durante toda la noche.

Debo decir que mi padre fue después de mí, el más feliz de la tarde, puesto que fui pretendida por los más apuestos y acaudalados jóvenes de la provincia. Había fantaseado los últimos meses con la idea de recibir mi primer beso de amor ….

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Un fuerte gruñido proveniente del pecho de Jasper interrumpió la lectura e hizo que Alice diera un pequeño salto como reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó la pequeña muy contenta.

- ¿Acaso no estás leyendo lo mismo que yo? – Contestó él, reflejando un poco de irritación.

- ¡Por favor Jasper! En ese tiempo tú no existías en mi vida, y si no mal recuerdo, en esas fechas tú estabas muy bien acompañado en México o ¿me equivoco?

Jasper guardó silencio y antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores, él puso de nuevo el diario en manos de Alice para que continuara leyendo. Ella lo miró con una mirada asesina y continuó la lectura.

Había fantaseado los últimos meses con la idea de recibir mi primer beso de amor, pero por más que buscaba en el salón, él no estaba ahí, mi príncipe de cabellos rubios de extraños ojos rojizos que en mis sueños me acompaña, no estaba ahí, y si no es él, no creo que mi corazón pueda pertenecerle a otro como mi padre pretende.

Alice y Jasper se miraron impresionados por estas últimas líneas.

- Siempre supiste que era yo- Con un suave susurro Jasper rompió el silencio y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

- Siempre estuviste ahí- Respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Mi pequeño príncipe.

- Sólo tú podrías verme como un príncipe cuando era un demonio.

Alice le revolvió su cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un demonio porque para mí siempre has sido un ángel.

Jasper le sonrió y acomodándola en su regazo continuaron leyendo.

Me gustaría que entendieran que deseo viajar, ver el mundo, pero sobre todo, convertirme en una gran bailarina. Lo que realmente ansió es experimentar algo salvaje e indómi­to, romper las reglas y pisotear las convenciones.

Sinceramente Alice.


	5. 1 de noviembre 1914

1 de noviembre 1914

Querido Diario:

Las audiciones para entrar a la escuela de Ballet en Nueva York, serán dentro de un mes, y mi padre aún no ha tomado una decisión sobre mi destino. Me gustaría tener más esperanzas, pero sé que las posibilidades de ir son pocas.

Querido diario, tengo mucho miedo, he soñado con sangre y oscuridad. Espero que no signifique algo malo.

Sinceramente Alice.


	6. 5 de noviembre 1914

5 de noviembre 1914

5 de noviembre 1914

Querido Diario:

Los sueños de sangre no cesan, y cada noche se hacen más claros. Mi padre se empieza a asustar puesto que es la tercera noche que me levanto en gritos y cubierta de lágrimas.

Les he mentido, les he dicho que lo que me pasa no es nada, sólo son los nervios de conocer Nueva York y de ser una gran bailarina. Mi madre dice que debo abandonar esas aspiraciones y concentrarme en otro tipo de futuro.

El futuro… cuánto daría por poder ver con claridad los días por venir, pero en mis sueños sólo logro ver sus cabellos dorados cubiertos por sangre.

Dudosamente Alice.


	7. 10 de noviembre 1914

10 de noviembre 1914

Querido Diario:

Tengo mucho miedo a la oscuridad. Mis hermanas creen que es porque en lo oscuro no puedo ver nada, pero la razón de mi miedo es exactamente la contaría: Yo en la oscuridad veo todo. De lo oscuro salen mis visiones, mi madre abrazada a un crucifijo, mi padre guardando mis pertenencias en el auto, mientras mis abuelos lloran inconsolablemente. En lo oscuro me veo a mi misma amarrada de pies y manos en la soledad total de un cuarto blanco.

-No inventes, Alice –me dicen mis hermanas cada que las despierto en las noches-. En la oscuridad no hay nada más que lo mismo que cuando hay luz.

Quisiera que realmente fuera solamente eso.

Temerosamente Alice


	8. 15 de novmiebre 1914

15 de noviembre 1914

Querido Diario:

Hoy he tenido un ataque en la Iglesia. Cuando todos se concentraban en rezar por todos aquellos que morían en la Gran Guerra, mi mente se puso borrosa y de nuevo pude verlo.

En la oscuridad, él atraía a su víctima, jugaba con ella, la besaba lentamente, la apartaba de la multitud y cuando ella estaba a punto de estallar, él la mataba.

Vi la furia con la que bebía su sangre, para posteriormente abandonar el cuerpo sin el menor remordimiento.

Todos fueron testigos, del dolor de mi visión y de la extraordinaria confusión y profundo dolor que experimenté.

¡Dios mío!- No dejaban de gritar los presentes, y de inmediato el Sacerdote me impregno de agua bendita y aceites.

Una posesión Demoníaca – Gritaban otros.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Sangre era lo único que podía ver. Mi cuerpo temblaba horrorizado.

Cuando los acólitos lograron calmar a los presentes y desalojar el Santuario, me llevaron a la pequeña oficina donde, el Sacerdote preguntó a mis padres si era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así.

Ellos asustados narraron con todo lujo de detalles, mis constantes visiones. El sacerdote pidió que me alejaran del lugar y conversó a solas con mis padres.

No necesité escuchar su conversación, en mi mente puede ver mis más grandes temores hacerse más nítidos y fuertes. Mi papá había tomado una decisión.

Ahora estoy sola en mi cuarto, sé que en cualquier momento aparecerá a decirme que ha decidido llevarme a Nueva York, pero yo sé la verdad iremos a un lugar donde la oscuridad será lo único que llene mi existencia.

Querido diario, creo que no seré capaz de seguir escribiendo, gracias por haber sido mi confidente todo es tiempo. Sé que el destino nos volverá a encontrar. Hasta entonces mi querido amigo.

Con amor Alice.


	9. 1 de enero 1914

1 de enero de 1915

Estimado Diario:

Mi nombre es Lidia, soy la pequeña hermana de tu antigua dueña. Siempre quise tener un diario, y cuando Alice te recibió sentí envidia, ahora a pesar que eres mío, ha sido muy triste la forma en la cual te conseguí.

Después de todo ese extraño comportamiento que había estado presentando Alice, mi padre decidió que lo mejor era darle lo que ella tanto deseaba: Ir a la academia de Ballet en Nueva York. Todos pensamos que ella brincaría de la emoción, como siempre lo hacía, pero no fue así, al contrario su corazón se entristeció más. Era como si ella presintiera lo que vendría. A veces creo que realmente podía ver el futuro.

El día de su partida, lloramos todos, en especial mi madre. Yo deseaba pronto irla a ver, a pesar de sus comentarios tan raros, extrañaría su alegría y su entusiasmo a la hora de ir de compras. Mi mayor deseo era verla pronto lucirse en una gran obra.

Desafortunadamente ella nunca llegó a Nueva York. El auto tuvo un accidente a la mitad de la carretera. Los bomberos no llegaron a tiempo y no pudieron evitar que el su cuerpo fuera consumido hasta las cenizas.

Fue un golpe muy fuerte para la familia, por lo que mi padre nos ha prohibido estrictamente volver a mencionar su nombre. No entiendo por qué olvidarla, si ella era la alegría de la familia. La mayoría de sus pertenencias han sido regaladas y yo pude salvarte escondiéndote en el ático. Mi padre no puede enterarse de que te he conservado si no me mataría.

Estimado Diario, espero que puedas ser mi confidente y que sobretodo mi suerte sea muy distinta a la de tu primera dueña.

Con amor Lidia.


	10. Presente

Presente

Presente

Al leer esas últimas palabras, Alice sostuvo fuertemente a Jasper. Sabía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que intentaría huir, dejarla, no podía soportar haber sido el culpable de su encierro.

¡No Jazz! No intentes huir. – Gritó ella como pocas veces lo hacía- Tú no fuiste el culpable, tú no pediste aparecer en mi mente, tú ni siquiera sabías de mi existencia.

Alice, pero si no hubiera sido por mí, tú nunca hubieras pasado ese infierno.

Infierno que no recuerdo, y que fue necesario para encontrar mi paraíso. – Le sonrió ella- El destino es sabio, y ese era el único camino para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Jasper guardó silencio, le costaba trabajo asimilar sus palabras. A pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos, no le era fácil admitir que existiera el destino. Ella se acurrucó en su frío pecho, y al instante toda la duda se disipo dando paso al amor y la felicidad.

Alice sostuvo el diario junto a su corazón, y cerrando los ojos decidió que haría con el.

Jazz, he decidido que es tiempo de escribir la continuación de la historia y tú me tendrás que ayudar.

¿Qué? No entiendo - Preguntó él realmente confundido.

Sí, quiero que los dos terminemos de contar lo sucedido. Quiero que escribamos aquella noche cuando nos conocimos.

Tú conoces ambas versiones. – Replicó él, aunque le apetecía recordar esa hermosa noche, no le gustaba pensar en las situaciones que tuvo que atravesar hasta encontrarla.

Sí, pero quiero que ambos lo hagamos. ¿Quisieras ayudarme?

Sabes que lo haré, siempre haré lo que tú desees. – Afirmó y empezó a escribir.


	11. Final Feliz

Final Feliz

Querida Diario:

La noche que te encontré,mi querida Alice, vagaba en las calles hecho un montón de cenizas, como si mi espíritu hubiera sido incinerado y sólo quedara mi cuerpo, un cascarón roto, enfermo.

La sed se había apoderado completamente de mi ser, y me pedía a gritos matar, aún cuando sólo habían pasado doce horas desde mi último asesinato.

Los recuerdos de como había dado muerte a mi inocente víctima eran terriblemente frescos: Doblé su cuello hacia atrás, deslicé mis dedos sobre su piel suave y lacerada, y fue entonces cuando clavé mis dientes en ella, cuando bebía su sangre, experimentaba un torrente de placer que me hacía creer que estaba vivo, conectado de alguna forma al mundo mortal.

Días después a nuestro encuentro me confesaste que precisamente por ese crimen me habías localizado.

Al principio me odié.

Me habías visto mientras gozaba bebiendo la sangre de mi víctima.

Me habías visto cuando cedí a la tentación. No sabías nada de mis largos meses de abstinencia, en los que, conteniéndome, vagaba como alma en pena.

Sólo viste la repentina liberación de mi impuro deseo de succionarle el alma, de alzar su corazón en su carne dentro de ella, de arrancar de sus venas cada preciosa partícula de su ser que anhelaba seguir viviendo.

Fue vergonzoso que tan monstruosa conducta fuera la clave de nuestro encuentro.

Cuando me lo confesaste, pude sentir que lo habías callado por temor a alarmarme o herir mi tierna sensibilidad.

Sonreí. Lo único que hacía desde que te tomé la mano en aquella cafetería. Nunca olvidaré las primeras palabras que logré articular después de haber escuchado atentamente tu fantástica explicación acerca de las visiones y el futuro que nos esperaba juntos.

-Alice, no conoces el silencio y la soledad que me rodean, y espero

que nunca los conozcas; me has procurado calor sin muerte, alimento sin

sangre. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Tú alzaste la vista al cielo, como suelen hacer los jóvenes.

Pedimos los cafés, tal como esperan de nosotros los mortales, y gozamos con

el calor y el aroma mucho más de lo que éstos pueden llegar a imaginar, removiendo el contenido de nuestras tazas con las cucharillas.

Era la primera vez en casi cien años que compartía "alimento mortal" con uno de mi especie. Temí haber olvidado los modales adecuados para ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero no las olvidaste cariño, tú te comportaste como todo un caballero toda la velada.

Yo tenía ante mí un postre de color rojo. El postre no fue degustado, por supuesto. Lo pedí sencillamente porque era rojo —fresas con almíbar— y emanaba un aroma dulce que habría atraído a las abejas.

Volví a sonreír, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pedirías un postre. Definitivamente a diferencia mía eras y sigues siendo impredecible.

A partir de esa noche hemos sido inseparables, y cada día que pasa el amor y admiración entre nosotros crece naturalmente como siempre había estado destinado a ser.

Estimado Diario como podrás ver, al final mi historia tuvo un final feliz, encontré a mi príncipe y lo mejor es nunca ninguno de los dos volverá a sentir miedo o soledad porque jamás vamos a separarnos.

Con cariño

Alice y Jasper.


	12. Muerte y Despedidas

Muerte y despedidas

Gracias por ayudarme a escribir algo tan hermoso.

Ha sido un placer- Contestó para luego abrazarla apasionadamente y cubrirla de besos. Su tierna piel de mujer niña lo volvía loco.

Esa misma noche antes del amanece, visitaron el viejo cementerio, y depositaron un hermoso arreglo de flores en lo que fuera la supuesta tumba de Alice.

Jasper la abrazó, y los decidieron que lo mejor era regresar al lado de su familia. Era suficientemente doloroso para Esme no tener a Edward cerca, y ninguno de los dos quería hacer más grande aquel dolor alargando su ausencia.

La nueva casa de los Cullen, era muy distinta a la que habitaban en Forks, y no era porque fuera más pequeña o grande, el cambio radicaba en que la familia ya no estaba completa, en la casa había un vacío que nadie podía llenar.

Rosalie fue la única que los recibió, pues los demás habían salido de caza. Alice no deseaba comentar mucho sobre lo descubierto así que se limitó a comentar los más básicos detalles. A Rosalie tampoco le importaba mucho su historia así que fue sencillo deshacerse de sus preguntas.

La pareja decidió subir a su habitación, donde Alice guardó el diario dentro de la caja su vestido de novia. Jasper volvió a abrazarla por la espalda y todo era perfecto hasta que ella se pasmo, él sabía que significaba eso, pero jamás había sentido tanta tristeza emanada de su amada como en ese momento.

- Alice ¿qué has visto?, ¿Edward está bien?

-Él está bien, pero ella ha muerto. – Dijo en un leve susurro derrumbándose en el suelo y sosteniéndose la cabeza en la espera de algo más.

-¿Quién ha muerto?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-Bella, ella se ha tirado de un acantilado- Declaró ella con profundo dolor- Le prometí a Edward que dejaría de ver su futuro, pero si no hubiera cumplido esa promesa ella estaría viva. Es mi culpa Jazz.

Jasper no tenía las palabras para consolarla, así que se limitó a abrazarla y esperar que su pequeña crisis terminara.

-Debo apoyar a Charlie. Él no podrá soportarlo sólo. Necesito ir a Forks.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿Qué pasará con Edward?

-Edward no debe enterarse hasta que todos estemos juntos para apoyarlo. Tú quédate aquí y explícales la situación. Debo partir en seguida.

—No quiero que te vayas, Alice —declaró celosamente Jasper.

—Yo tampoco quiero marcharme —le aseguró Alice a su amor—. Debo irme —dijo—. Mi corazón me lo exige.

—Cuidad de él —le dijo en un tono severo.

—Descuida, permaneceremos juntos —contestó Jasper—. No comprendo por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Ella era mi amiga, le fallé. Lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyar a su padre— Volvió a insistir Alice quien al mirar a Jasper sintió que le detenía un profundo y doloroso amor.

No podía quedarse por más tiempo. Se mordió la lengua para que sangrara y, volviéndose hacia él, presionó sus labios entreabiertos contra los suyos para que su sangre pasara a su boca. Cuando lo besó, Jasper se estremeció y la abrazó con más fuerza. Alice tomó su billetera, las llaves del Mercedes de Carlise ,y así sin mayor demora partió a Forks.


End file.
